


Голос в моей голове

by Qeewi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Minor Character Death, Songfic, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qeewi/pseuds/Qeewi
Summary: Ее голос в его голове звенит серебряным колокольчиком.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 16





	Голос в моей голове

Его голос Хлои слышит с раннего детства. Бархатный баритон, согревающий изнутри, до дрожи родной и знакомый — голос ее родственной души. Ее _соулмейта._

Когда голос раздается в ее голове впервые, Хлои пять. Сонная и до чертиков напуганная, девочка бежит в родительскую спальню и крепко обнимает обоих родителей сразу, доверчиво прижимаясь своей пухлой детской щекой к колючей отцовской. Хлои выдает все как на духу, ожидая в ответ всего, что угодно, но явно не звонкий смех матери и лукавую улыбку отца. 

— Все нормально, обезьянка, — говорит Джон и ласково треплет дочь по голове. — Этот голос — голос твоей родственной души. 

Хлои удивленно моргает, глядя на отца полными слез глазами, и тянет жалобно: 

— Родственной души? 

В тот день ей рассказывают о соулмейтах — людях, предназначенных друг другу судьбой. Хлои слушает рассказ с открытым ртом. Голубые глаза горят неподдельным восторгом, а сердце бьется быстро-быстро от одной только мысли, что где-то в мире есть ее родственная душа — человек, предназначенный ей самой судьбой! Если это не чудо, то что? 

В ту ночь она не спит. Забирается на подоконник и, обняв руками колени, мечтательно глядит в небо, воображая их с соулмейтом первую встречу. 

И сердце от этого бьется быстрее обычного.

***

Хлои четырнадцать и она _верит._ Она искренне верит в то, что у каждого человека на земле есть своя родственная душа, что бы эта надоедливая ~~стерва~~ Дженни Паркер там ни говорила. Хлои до слез обидно, когда Паркер во всеуслышание называет ее сумасшедшей — ведь чужие голоса в голове слышат только психи, Деккер, — но она молча проглатывает обиду и продолжает верить. 

Пусть даже ее вера — пустая трата времени. 

Хлои знает, что на свете есть тысячи людей, до конца своей жизни так и не встретивших свою вторую половинку, и ей по-настоящему их жаль. А еще ей жаль Дженни, потому что у нее, как поговаривает кучка девчонок из школьного туалета, родственной души нет вовсе. А если это так, то она _не слышала голоса своего соулмейта ни разу в жизни._ И Деккер сочувствует ей — даже больше, чем тем несчастным, так и не встретившимся со своей родственной душой, — а потому больше никогда не упоминает соулмейтов в присутствии Дженни Паркер. 

И просто продолжает верить. _Старается_ верить. 

— Как думаешь, это глупо? — спрашивает она как-то у отца, нервно теребя пуговицу своей клетчатой рубашки. — Верить в то, что однажды я все-таки встречу своего соулмейта? 

— С чего ты это взяла, обезьянка? — хмурится Джон, отрываясь от кипы бумаг, лежащей на столе перед ним. 

— Не знаю, — жмет она плечами. — Просто подумалось… 

Пуговица не выдерживает такого давления и с треском отлетает под книжный стеллаж. Хлои раздосадовано взмахивает руками и плюхается на диван — тот жалобно скрипит, прогибаясь под ее весом. С минуту в комнате царит молчание — Хлои даже слышит, как мать напевает их с отцом любимую песню The Beatles на кухне, — а потом раздается звук шагов, и Джон садится рядом, обнимая дочь за плечи. 

— Милая, ты еще так молода, — говорит он и ободряюще улыбается. — У тебя же вся жизнь впереди! Ты обязательно встретишь того, с кем будешь счастлива. 

— А если этот «кто-то» не будет моим соулмейтом? — хмурится Хлои. Мужчина вздыхает. 

— Хлои, мир не рухнет, если твоя вторая половинка не будет твоим соулмейтом, — говорит Джон серьезно. Девочка широко распахивает глаза и едва не задыхается от возмущения, поворачиваясь к отцу. 

— Но как же это! 

— Очень просто, — пожимает плечами ее отец. — Семь процентов людей не знают, кем является их соулмейт, и проживают при этом долгую и счастливую жизнь с людьми, которых выбрали сами. Судьба — странная штука, порой несправедливая, поэтому полагаться на нее одну — неразумно. Мы сами кузнецы своего счастья, Хлои. Запомни это. 

Джон улыбается, заключив дочь в объятие, на что Хлои хихикает, пытаясь выбраться из кольца отцовских рук. 

— От тебя п _о_ том пахнет, — ворчит она. 

— Ах так? — хохочет Джон в ответ и, нежно поцеловав дочь в светлую макушку, все-таки отпускает ее. — Сама-то далеко не розами пахнешь! 

Хлои возмущенно открывает рот, собираясь высказать _этому мистеру_ все, что о нем думает, но отец ее опережает — набрасывается и принимается щекотать. 

Очень подлый ход, между прочим. 

— Па-а-апа, переста-а-ань! — хохочет девочка, дергаясь, словно сумасшедшая. Ей ведь _четырнадцать_ , всего святого ради, а она все еще боится щекотки! Она визжит так громко, что на их вопли прибегает Пенелопа, и вид у нее при этом весьма рассерженный. 

— Ну и что вы тут, скажите мне на милость, устроили? — спрашивает она, хмурясь. Отец и дочь тут же принимают вертикальное положение и с удивительным единодушием выпаливают: 

— Это не я! 

Миссис Деккер закатывает глаза и, прежде чем оставить парочку одну и вернуться к своим делам, бурчит: 

— Как дети малые, — несмотря на суровый вид, в голосе ее нети намека на раздражение, а в глазах и вовсе пляшут бесенята. Джон картинно выдыхает, когда его жена, напевая песню с их свадьбы, скрывается в тени коридора. 

— Чуть не попались, — говорит он, переводя взгляд хитрых глаз на Хлои. Он явно что-то задумал, поэтому девочка, не давая ему ни секунды на то, чтобы опомниться, набрасывается на него и тоже принимается щекотать. 

Он не успевает даже опомниться. 

— Нечестно! — восклицает мужчина и, громко хохоча, падает на диван, дергаясь не меньше, чем мгновение назад Хлои. 

Хлои тоже хохочет. С души у нее падает огромный камень.

***

Хлои девятнадцать, когда ее отец погибает при исполнении служебных обязанностей. Хлои девятнадцать, когда какой-то урод с пушкой лишает ее отца. 

А ее маму — соулмейта. 

Девушка смутно помнит похороны и бесконечный поток людей, выражавших им свои соболезнования. Она помнит только заплаканные глаза матери, сидевшей под палящим солнцем на могиле мужа и отрешенно глядевшей на каменное надгробие. 

_«Джон Саймон Деккер. Любящий муж и отец»_. 

Хлои страшно видеть жизнерадостную, беззаботную мать такой опустошенной. Сломленной. Буквально посеревшей от обрушившегося на нее горя. Она внезапно понимает, что никогда до этого не задумывалась, каково это — терять своего соулмейта. Слышать голос своей родственной души в голове после ее смерти. Чувствовать, как у тебя отнимают часть _твоей собственной души_. 

Вид ее сидящей в темной спальне матери, в отчаянии зажимающей уши, чтобы не слышать голос Джона Деккера, преследующий ее каждую минуту ее жизни, причиняет Хлои боль. 

А рассказы о соулмейтах перестают казаться такими сказочными.

***

Хлои тридцать и она уже вот девять лет как замужем. Замужем за Дэном Эспинозой, который совершенно точно _не ее соулмейт_. 

Возможно, думает Хлои, поэтому у них все настолько не клеится? 

Ей было двадцать, когда она решила последовать совету отца и связать жизнь с человеком, которого выбрала сама. Ей было плевать на судьбу. И на голос, каждая интонация которого была ей знакома. Голос человека, которого она все еще не встретила. 

И, очевидно, не встретит. 

Хлои не пессимистка — реалистка, скорее. Она уже давно не верит в сказки про родственные души и не пытается искать человека, назначенного ей судьбой. У нее и так слишком много забот: работа в полиции и шестилетняя дочь, которую она любит до умопомрачения. Она и так счастлива. 

Хлои тридцать и она с гордостью относит себя к тем семи процентам людей, не знающим, кто их соулмейт. 

Хлои тридцать. Она в них больше не верит.

***

Люцифер понятия не имеет, сколько ему лет или сколько времени он провел в Аду — давно сбился со счету. Он знает, что стар, как мир, а еще то, что Отец — форменный негодяй — его ненавидит. У него было достаточно времени, чтобы свыкнуться с этой мыслью, и его это больше не заботит. Ни капли. Люцифер знает, что он проклят, и его это вполне устраивает. 

До того момента, пока у него в голове не раздается _голос._

Он знает, что это означает, хотя и не совсем знаком со всей этой… концепцией. Родственные души и бла-бла-бла. Адам и Ева ими были, Люцифер это точно знает — всегда удивлялся, как эти двое терпят голоса друг друга в своих головах. Слышать их всегда и везде… Ну разве не пытка? А теперь Отец приговаривает к ней еще и его.

Разве он еще не достаточно наказан? 

Когда Люцифер слышит этот голос — _детский голос!_ — впервые, он приходит в настоящий ужас. Он знает, что Отец может быть до страшного жесток, но это переходило все границы. И ладно он — Люцифер давно привык к вопиющей несправедливости по отношению к себе, — но ребенок-то Ему что сделал? 

Знает ли маленькая девочка, в голове которой звучит _его_ голос, на что обрек ее всемилостивый Бог? 

Люцифер искренне надеется, что в один прекрасный момент голос исчезнет, словно его и не было вовсе. Что Отец сжалится — над ней и над ним — и прекратит эту пытку. Хотя бы ради ни в чем не повинной девочки. 

_Глупец._

Самое поганое во всей ситуации то, что с годами Люцифер привыкает к чужому голосу в голове. Настолько, что одна только мысль о том, что однажды он может увидеть _ее_ здесь, внизу, ему просто невыносима. 

А еще она пугает его. Пугает до чертиков. Потому что ему отчего-то не все равно; его заботит судьба той, чей голос в его голове звенит серебряным колокольчиком.

Отчасти именно поэтому он решает сбежать из Ада. Наплевать на волю Отца и покинуть эту дыру навсегда, убежав от того, что за последние — сколько? — лет десять стало его ночным кошмаром. Люцифер не собирается ее искать — не хочет этого делать, — просто жаждет сбежать от худшего из исходов. 

Вот тогда-то и начинается его новая жизнь. 

Люцифер никогда в этом не признается, но в глубине души он надеялся, что однажды она появится на пороге его клуба — знаете, как Гэтсби надеялся, что Дэйзи заглянет на одну из его вечеринок. Самому себе же он объяснял это просто — любопытство. Ему просто было любопытно, каким был его соулмейт, уготованный ему Отцом. Впрочем, мысли об этом довольно скоро вытесняются бесконечными вечеринками, алкоголем и сексом без обязательств. Горящее внутри любопытство притупляется, уступая место всеобъемлющему чувству _свободы_. 

Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя _настолько_ свободным. 

А потом в его жизнь летящей походкой входит детектив убойного отдела Хлои Деккер. Она кажется ему знакомой — вероятно, они переспали на одной из его вечеринок, — и он решает, что ему просто необходимо ей об этом сказать. 

Только вот она его опережает. 

— Люцифер Морнингстар… Это сценический псевдоним? 

И в это мгновение Люцифер замирает. Земля уходит из-под ног, и он готов поклясться, что, не сиди он в эту минуту, он непременно бы совершенно неграциозно упал к ее ногам. А еще ему трудно дышать, и он не может оторвать от этой женщины-детектива — _его родственной души_ — взгляд. 

Что за чертовщина с ним происходит?

Люцифер моргает несколько раз, чтобы убедиться, что она ему не мерещится. Надеясь, что она исчезнет, словно наваждение.

Но она и не думает исчезать. Стоит перед ним, до одури живая и красивая, словно ангел, и смотрит на него вопросительно. Ждет его ответа. 

Он знает: стоит ему открыть рот — она тут же все поймет. От одной этой мысли в голове становится до ужаса пусто, а в горле — сухо. Только ответить нужно; да и, в конце концов, то, что они волей случая стали соулмейтами, не имеет никакого значения, верно? Поэтому, натянув самую очаровательную улыбку из всех, что есть в его арсенале, и постаравшись придать голосу хоть немного уверенности, он, наконец, говорит иронично: 

— Боюсь, имя, данное Богом. 

Она резко поднимает на него свои глаза — невероятно голубые, цвета неба глаза, — словно не верит, что ей не показалось. Ручка, подчиняясь всем законам гравитации сразу, падает на пол, но женщина этого будто не замечает. Смотрит на него, не отрываясь, даже не моргая, и Люцифер смотрит в ответ — прямо в глаза, — чувствуя острую надобность сказать что-то. 

Хоть что-то. 

На душе у него, вопреки здравому смыслу, легко-легко — хотя, казалось бы, должны вовсю скрести кошки, — он улыбается женщине, мягко и искренне, и говорит просто: 

— Привет.


End file.
